


Won't Change His Mind

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, alpha vampires, head vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: It's 1987 and Max gets an unexpected visitor that he isn't too keen on seeing. Takes place before the events of the first movie.





	Won't Change His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This story crosses over two Lost Boys movies: the first and the third one.

_**1987** _

 

 

Max hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary that early summer night in the video store, but the next customer that entered the building made his undead blood freeze. He momentarily lost the sensation in his fingers and it caused him to drop the pen he was writing with. It rolled across the glass counter until it slipped over the edge and landed on the floor. Thorn, sleeping just a few feet away, woke up and proceeded to retrieve his master’s writing tool. But as the customer drew close, the hellhound suddenly whimpered and back peddled from the pen all together. His ears flattened as he cowered away while tucking his tail between his legs. He continued his retreat until he disappeared into the office in the back. The customers milling about took notice of Thorn’s strange behavior, but quickly resumed their business.

A tall, lanky youth with wheat colored blond hair and chilled blue eyes casually rested his arms on top of the counter right in front of Max. The store owner didn’t show any sign of worry over Thorn’s behavior, only because he knew this was the first time he’d ever come across an alpha vampire. The air around the boy was musty, regardless of how clean he appeared in his ordinary street clothing. The smell of decay and rot surrounded him so strongly that it would have burned poor Thorn’s nose.

Closing the sales record book he was working diligently on, Max cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. He offered a gracious smile even though he was none too pleased to have to deal with the likes of this particular individual on his own home front.

“Peter, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here to Video Max on this lovely night?”

He had to keep a professional front no matter what, even if it was to someone who was many levels above him in the pyramid scheme of vampirism. Despite how young he looked, Peter was much, much older than Max. Rumor has it that the boy was turned eons ago, before “proper rules” were established among the undead community, citing how young was considered “too young” to give the gift of immortality to others. It actually made Max think of young Laddie, David’s newest “member” of the family. That was a grave mistake, letting a child that young drink David’s blood. He still wasn’t sure how that slip up came about. Had Max been there prior, he would have made sure it never happened in the first place.

A sliver of a sneer formed upon Peter’s pale lips. When he spoke, it was with a clear British English accent. Max wasn’t sure which particular regional dialect it was, and in that moment, he didn’t care.

“I’ve heard stories about a special family growing in this capital of murder. With its dangerous reputation and ever rising count of dead bodies this town is known for, you, Max, are quite an anomaly. It is a clever way to disguise your existence.”

Max nodded ruefully. “I find it very convenient. Pardon me, if I may, but covens are typical among us, are they not?”

Normally he wouldn’t speak so openly about such matters. After all, Max perfected the art of appearing so ordinary in front of everyone, that not a single person suspected him of being anything but a simple business man. However, he knew Peter was using some sort of mind manipulation which affected the humans around them, ensuring them that they would not hear or even attempt to eavesdrop on their discussion.  It was a clever trick, one that no doubt took ages to master to perfection.

“Covens don’t usually stay in one place for so long,” Peter interjected, his facial expression impossible to read, but his tone was noticeably patronizing. “You’ve been here for quite some time. You fit in well with such vermin. You’re preparing to open another one of these shops in another city, no?”

“Los Gatos,” Max said proudly, ignoring Peter’s clear disapproval. “The store’s currently under construction, but I’m hoping by next year it will be up and running.”

“Quite presumptuous to believe someone like you can be a head vampire to a group of punks while playing humble shop keeper at the same time.”

Max frowned. He didn’t expect the alpha to understand, as Max had never been a so-called typical vampire. As a human, he wanted a big family to cherish and dote upon. After his transformation, he maintained the same aspirations, which he vowed to achieve by any means necessary. His current family… well… they weren’t perfect, but boys would be boys. David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne were rowdy and wild, often getting into trouble, but ultimately they (reluctantly) listened to him. They may rule the boardwalk, but Max was their leader. In order to truly complete their family, they needed a mother. She would have to be a strong, kind, and caring woman who would protect her family by any means necessary. He kept his eyes open every night in case fate decided to intervene and grant him what he long hoped for.

“I’d advise not letting this ‘family’ of yours to get any bigger,” Peter warned. “If you insist on staying in one place, so be it, but you’ll attract too much attention sooner or later.”

Max sighed. The last time someone berated him like this, it was his own father. Peter, the alpha, this _boy who couldn’t grow up_ , was trying to tell him what to do, treating Max like a confused fledgling.

“I’ll take it into consideration,” the store owner coolly replied. Max knew fully well where he stood in terms of ranks, but he had his limits, and as such, he would not bow down and kiss the feet of this alpha. He had some pride left, and while he had no problems showing respect to his elders, he wasn’t going to have his goals stopped by any means.

Peter laughed, but it wasn’t friendly or inviting. It was cold and calculating.

“I’m sure you will, once you’re mere seconds away from your demise.”

The pen magically flew up from the ground and was dropped on top of Max’s book. That was when Peter drew away from the counter and turned his back to the taller vampire.

“Your thoughts are bold,” the alpha stated as he slid his hands into his trouser pockets. “You think you have it all worked out, don’t you? I’ll tell you this, Max: I’ve seen and done things you can only ever imagine. Don’t think I haven’t once thought about settling down somewhere peaceful and unordinary… but then as time passes, I am reminded that I am a vampire. I am a predator of privilege. Human ideals do not often translate well for monsters like us. I’ve sired numerous vampires over the years, many whom have gone off to create their own families. But in the end? I am still one of the oldest surviving vampires walking this planet while many vampires are lucky to make it past their first year of their new existence. I believe I know what it takes to survive, and it doesn’t involve living in ‘one big happy family.’”

Peter started to walk off and before Max could say or do anything else, a wave of customers flooded the counter on all sides. Many of them had video tapes they wanted to rent while others were loudly demanding that they had help in search of a title. It happened all at once, and Max knew that Peter had broken off the temporary mental shield he placed around them during their conversation.

 _To be bitter and alone for so long,_ Max thought sadly as he watched Peter step out of the store, before allowing his retail competence to take over. He quickly called out to his employees nearby, who Peter managed to keep away, so that order could be restored. As Max greeted each customer with a positive attitude and helped them with their questions and transactions, he couldn’t help but believe how wrong the alpha was.

Max vowed he would have his complete family.

_I won’t change my mind about it._


End file.
